deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scott Pilgrim VS K.O.
Scott Pilgrim VS K.O. is a What-If Episode of Death Battle created by Ayewale. It is his first death battle. He sincerely hopes you enjoy it, because you are awesome! Even if Boomstick says otherwise. Description What do you get when you take anime, fighting games, and plucky dudes that are completely out of their element? Why, you get Scott Pilgrim and K.O., the latest combatants in the pantheon of DEATH BATTLE! Sponsored by Blue Apron. Interlude Wiz: It takes a lot to be a hero. It takes guts, wits, determination... Boomstick: And a HELLUVA lot of anime bullsh*t! And ya better believe that these two know this left and right! Wiz: Scott Pilgrim, Ramona's Eighth, Non-Evil Boyfriend! Boomstick: And OK KO, the 0.1 Hero of the Bodega! Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's the estranged brother that nobody wanted! Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! Boomstick: ...Wait, what did you call me you bi-''' Scott Pilgrim Precious Little Death Battle Profile (Cue Iron Man's Marvel vs Capcom 3 theme) '''Wiz: Scott Williams Pilgrim was a pretty average 23 year old. He had a crappy- Boomstick: -REALLY crappy-''' '''Wiz: -band, and was living a precious, little life with his seventeen-year-old girlfriend, Knives Chau. Boomstick: Whoa! Hold on. He was dating a seventeen-year-old?! And his friends were all cool with it?! Wiz: Oh come on Boomstick, they never even held hands. Boomstick: You're accepting this WAYYY more than you should. Anyways, his 'precious' life was about to change forever when a smokin' hot skater-chick rolled into his dreams then into the library. Wiz: This was Ramona Flowers, Subspace-traversing ninja originating from Canada. Boomstick: And, in a total dick move might I add, he dropped Knives Chau like a hot potato and just started makin' moves on Ramona! Reminds me of my dad. Old Mama Boomstick would always-''' '''Wiz: BUT, dating Ramona Flowers didn't come without it's hassles, for Ramona had a dark secret. In her past, she had dated Seven Deadly People, breaking up with each of them for one reason or the other. And while Ramona tried to bury her past, as you know what they say, it came back to haunt her. Her former boyfriends- Boomstick: And girlfriend! Wiz: -banded together to create the Seven Evil Exes. Boomstick: Unfortunately for th' old Pilgrim, the Deadly Alphabet Bitches wanted to control the future of Ramona's love life, despite the fact that they had no plans on dating her again. Well, except for the head honcho...but the point is that they wanted to kill Scott. Wiz: And from then one, Scott began his 2-year struggle against the Seven Deadly Exes. Boomstick: At this rate, we're gonna be here forever, so let's just rush right through it! He defeated most of the Evil Exes, Deus Ex Machina'd a vegan, emptied out his own Evil-Ex closet, became very glowy, started another band-''' '''Wiz: Boomstick, I don't think ANYONE could properly decode what you've just said. Boomstick: Who said anything about coding? Wiz: Oh, forget it. Boomstick: Forget what? Anyways, if we're done bein' confusin'... Wiz: To defeat the Seven Evil Exes, Scott needed to use the one man army known as...himself. (Cue 'Scott Pilgrim Anthem' from Scott Pilgrim VS. The World: The Game) Boomstick: And one-man army he certainly is! He may come off as a Slacker in Ven Mode, but don't let that fool you, because Scotty's got some serious tricks in the bag! Wiz: Scott Pilgrim is an expert in martial artists, coming up against fiends and foes that should, by all means, outclass him. Whoever trained him MUST be good, because Scott has taken on the likes of trained ninjas, samurais and even killer robots! Boomstick: Unlike every other goddamn, chest-puffing, golden-hair anime character ever made, Scott's list of powers is kinda short. Just imagine everything you could do as a human, and scale that up times a hundred! Wiz: Scott's speed, strength, durability and stamina are all miles beyond that of a regular human. In atypical Street-Fighter fashion, Scott can hover in the air, delivering a flurry of punches to the opponent in a manner known as 'Juggling'. Boomstick: He had a sick air combo going on there. 64 freaking hits, to be exact, all in the span of a second! Wiz: Scott has shown to be able to tag Roxie, a trained ninja, in the middle of her dash. She was moving so fast that she appear to be a BLUR, and Scott was smack in the dead of night, so there's no way he could've just preemptively seen her! Boomstick: He beat that same ninja in a fight, and manage to catch up to a speeding bus like it was Wednesday morning! Dude didn't break a sweat. Wiz: Then there's his incredible strength. Sure, there's the time that Scott sent Matthew Patel, Evil Ex #1, several meters into the air with a single punch- Boomstick: Or there's the time that he sent a huge fucking robot meters into the air with a single kick-''' '''Wiz: But his most impressive feat has to be when he smashed a guitar at Todd Ingram and managed to HURT HIM. Boomstick: Just in case you didn't know, Todd can fly into space, land on the moon, and BLOW A FRIGGIN' HOLE INTO IT! Not to mention, he caused the worst tsunamis the world has ever seen. And that hole wasn't created from afar-fuck that! He friggin' punched the moon, created an explosion of that size...and SURVIVED. Wiz: So for Scott to hurt him, he's gotta be extremely strong, especially since he made him bleed. Boomstick: Not that he's lacking in the defensive department either! The Pilgrim's done some pretty impressive stuff. There was that time when Gideon Graves, Evil Ex Finale, put a deep slash across his stomach, put ANOTHER deep slash in the SAME-FRIGGIN-AREA as the last slash, then cut a deep one vertically across his stomach! And Scott didn't even notice all this! Wiz: That pales in comparison to Scott surviving a fall from the top of the Casa Loma to the very BOTTOM of it. Drop's steep, too-about 140 meters, to be exact.' Boomstick: But the most ridiculous, weeb-ish of them all-''' ' ' '''Wiz: Did you just say 'weeb'? Boomstick: -would have to be the time that Todd Ingram, Moon Puncher, threw Scott INTO THE STRATOSPHERE, with Scott falling back unto the ground-and then just acting like it was a tiny lil' knock unto the head! Wiz: A conservative estimate of where the stratosphere would begin for Ontario would be about NINE MILES ABOVE GROUND. And don't forget, he hasn't just taken throws from Todd Ingram, but actual blows as well. Boomstick: Yikes! He's taken blows from Todd Ingram? Wiz: Yes! Heavy blows, in fact! Boomstick: Am I the only one hearing this? (Cue Doctor Strange's Marvel vs Capcom 3 theme) Wiz: And we're finally about to cross into his more...supernatural abilities. In Volume 4 of the Scott Pilgrim series, during a fateful battle with Roxie, Scott Pilgrim found the Guts, Hearts, Smarts and Will to confess his love to Ramona Flowers. Boomstick: Yeah, yeah, and he gained a friggin' katana that plowed through Roxie like a knife through butter! Wiz: In Volume 6, he gained another sword too: the Power of Understanding. Boomstick: During the battle with Gideon, Scott gained a Deus Ex Buster Blade and, with Ramona's help, cut up Gideon like-''' ' ' '''Wiz: Like Mama Boomstick baking pie? Boomstick: Like Mama Boomstick baking-''' '''Wiz: What's special about these swords is their healing. It's been shown that whenever the swords are summoned, the users injuries are healed, and their stamina is restored, basically meaning that Scott has two One-Ups. Boomstick: THREE, actually. He gained a LITERAL EXTRA LIFE in Volume 4 for...some reason, and as expected, it revives the bastard, removing all prior injury and restoring his stamina. Wiz: With all these abilities under this belt, Scott Pilgrim is no joke. He effortlessly defeated Mattew Patel, managed to fend off killer robots, and in the ultimate act of love, plowed through his Precious Little Life all to win the heart of Ramona Flowers, defeating Gideon once and for all. Boomstick: Don't forget, SEVENTEEN YEAR OLD. "You once were a ve-gan, but now, you will be-gone." K.O.'s Death Battle Hero Card Boomstick: K.O. was an average kid that everyone understood. Rad, Enid and Gars were always giving him commands! Wiz: Welll, it's a bit more complicated than that. K.O. was a normal boy, living in the Bodega, amongst people that were everything and anything...but normal. Boomstick: See, K.O. lived in a world of SUPERHEROES! With hit characters such as Shy Ninja, Rad, and Sparky Sparky Boom Man! Hell, even K.O.'s sister got into the business. Anyways, th' kid was a total nerd, and was into collecting 'POW Cards'. Remember Chocolate Frog Cards? Imagine that but with bulky men on it. Wiz: However, on one fateful day, K.O. decided that he would become a hero... Boomstick: By buying some crappy convenience-store 'hero gear' and then mentally patting himself on the back for the minutes upon minutes of work he put into becoming a hero! Life sure does come easy for the privileged, doesn't it? Wiz: Not really. See, on that day, a robot by the name of Darrell attacked the Plaza, and K.O. was there to witness the attack. With the blood of a hero pumping through his heart, K.O. rushed down Darrell... Boomstick: Only to get his ass handed to him on a frying pan. All recorded on video, too! Not like I was surprised though, I mean come on, those gauntlets of his looked super cheap. Wiz: K.O. learnt something that day. He learnt that being a hero wasn't an easy journey, nor a quick one. And while his temporary depression would fade soon after, the lessons he learnt would last forever. Boomstick: And, fortunately enough, turns out K.O.'s actually a pretty strong dude, in retrospect. Just didn't kick in for a LOOOONG time. Wiz, explain that. Wiz: Puberty is a wild and interesting time, Boomstick. You never know what could happen. Boomstick: Say, his powers only really started kickin' in after he met that Dendy chick, right? And Now it's Time for... Temporary placeholder... DEATH BATTLE! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Fistfight Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Kid vs. Adult" themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. Cartoons' themed Death Battles